Hank
Hank is a strong dark blue American Engine modified to run on Sodor. Bio Hank used to live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvannia with his friends. As diesels slowly began creeping into the American Railroad System, Hank reversed down an embankment, unable to be recovered. As his friends were scrapped, Hank was safe from harm, but worried that he would never be in steam again. By a stroke of luck, the Fat Controller heard about this incident from a friend, and decided that restoring Hank to his former star-spangled glory would be an interesting challenge. Hank was recovered after a great deal of effort, and hauled overseas, and spent a great deal of time at Crovan's Gate Works. When he was repaired, he had to spend months in the repair shed, waiting for the Fat Controller to make an amendment to the Sodor Loading Gauge. Hank's size and modifications meant that he could not venture further than Barrow-in-Furness, but he didn't mind. Sodor was the place for him to be in steam once more! Proud to be a new engine on Sodor and demonstrate his strength, Hank met up with Thomas at Brendam Docks. Thomas was supposed to have Hank help him with his work, but refused, trying to prove that Sodor engines are stronger. Thomas eventually learned sense, and the Fat Controller's engines threw him a well-earned welcome party at Knapford Station. Hank now spends most of his time at Sodor Logging Co. under Carlo Debris. His strength is phenomenal, but he never gets the credit he deserves. He also also has dug up a little bit of dirt on Carlo's past, and holds it against him whenever he can! Hank took it upon himself to be a mentor, almost a father figure to young Rosie when she was worried she would never be as useful and heroic as Thomas. Trivia *Hank is too large for the British Loading Gauge, so he cannot visit the Mainland. Persona Hank is laid-back, clever, and strong. Although he is a native of Pittsburgh, he speaks with a strong Texan accent for some odd reason. He dos not usually spend time with the bigger engines because he finds the smaller engines with their smaller egos much easier to deal with. The other engines often suggest that he and Murdoch have a competition in terms of strength, but both are much too humble to partake in such things. Stanley is one of his closest friends. Appearances *'Season 1': Lift Bridge, Shepherd's Pie (cameo), Wilbert the Lumberjack (cameo), Conspiracy Theory *'Season 2': Pigeon Hunting (cameo) Rosie, Rock-Star , Pummeling Percy (cameo), Aura of Menace, Henry and Kurt Gallery Bertram and Hank.jpg|Hank at the The Mine Junction. Hank, Stanley, and Lady.jpg Screen Shot 2013-07-18 at 2.44.36 PM.png Hank.jpg Hank says quit yanking my chain.jpg Stanley, Hank, and Diesel.jpg Stanley, Hank, Splatter, Carlo Debris, Dex and Winslow.jpg Carlo and Wilbert.jpg Stanley and Hank.jpg|Hank and Stanley. Category:Characters Category:Northwestern Railway Category:Blue Engines Category:Sodor Logging Co. Category:Main Line Category:Tender Engines Category:Steam Engines